Journey Of Happiness
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: After the Second Sasuke Retrieval Mission, which was a sucess. Naruto was banished from the village by the sixth Hokage Danzo. But not before taking Sakura with him. Join them as the two love couple goes on a Journey of happiness. Parings NaruSaku, Danzo
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Journey Of Happiness

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Summary:** After the second Sasuke retrieval attempt, which was successful, Naruto was banished from the village, not without taking Sakura with him. The two are now on the run from the sixth Hokage, Danzo Shimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. Will they return Konoha the place It's once was or die?

* * *

 **Pairings:** NaruSaku

Other Pairings to be Decided

* * *

(Locations Somewhere far from Konoha walls)

In a forest with a nice good looking river, two figures seemed to be holding on to each other, as the water was dragging them to a waterfall.

Between them was a sandwiched kid, who looked to be at the age of 6, had fair skin, yellow brown short messy hair. Wearing a white T-shirt, seeming green dark pants, and of course blue ninja slippers, along with a green scarf, he also probably had purple eyes with no pupils.

This mystery figure was unconscious, the other two figures sandwiched between him were concerned and worried for him.

The figure which was lower than the other one, was a Kuniochi with pink short neat hair. She wore a red vest, yellow brown skirt under It was bicycle shorts, and wearing black leather gloves and wore blue sandals. She had fair skin and green Jade eyes. She was holding the other figure very tightly, making sure the young kid Is safe between them.

The other figure was slightly higher than the Kuniochi, he had blonde spiky hair, tanned skin, blue cerulean eyes, and three whisker like marks on each side of his cheek. He wore a black and a little stripy Jumpsuit, and wore blue sandals. He was also holding the Kuniochi tightly.

The two saw the waterfall, they were getting closer and closer.

"NARUTO-KUN! YAGURA-KUN!" Shouted the Kuniochi, In a mix of fear and Worry In her voice

"SAKURA-CHAN! YAGURA! HOLD ON TIGHT! I WON'T LET YOU DIE BELIEVE IT!" Shouted the Male Figure, putting his hands on top of the girl, letting her sob on his chest, holding the kid tightly

The figures were now known as Naruto, Sakura and this new person called Yagura. Sakura sobbed on Naruto's chest, thinking this could be It for her, Yagura and Naruto. She held Yagura as tight as possible, not letting him slip from her grasp as she wanted to protect him like a mother. Naruto held the two with all the strength he had In him, like a father protecting his family from danger.

"NARUTO-KUN! YAGURA-KUN! I LOVE YOU BOTH!" Sakura Shouted, bracing herself and Yagura for Impact

"AND I LOVE THE TWO OF YOU ASWELL!" Naruto Shouted, a few tears escaping his eyes

They embraced before falling to the Waterfall. Holding each other tight.

PAUSE!

So….., You're guessing "How did Naruto and Sakura get Into this situation, and who Is this Yagura kid anyway?" Well the answer lies about two weeks ago In Konoha.

* * *

(Konoha, Two Weeks Ago)

Naruto was In a cell, why?

Because…., Let's start the story off of how he got there shall we?

After the rescue the Kazekage mission, Naruto and Sakura, with two new ninjas known as Sai and Yamato were doing the second Sasuke retrieval mission. After Two and a Half Years of looking for the last Uchiha, the village had finally located Orochimaru's Hide out. Sending In Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha back.

During their travel, Naruto met up with Orochimaru, he lost control of the Kyuubi, letting him kill the snake bastard insight, he even tried to kill Kabuto, only to chomp his arm off and letting him live. It was Kinda a good thing that Naruto killed Orochimaru and critically wounded Kabuto.

After that they continued to Orochimaru's hide out, where they faced Sasuke.

It was a tough battle, but Naruto came up In time and used a Jutsu he's been working with Jiraya for a while, called the RasenShuriken. It's a very powerful Jutsu he's been working on for the past two and a half years, without It he and Sakura would be dead.

Sasuke's body was cut In all places, but nothing Sakura could heal, as people would think she'd be mad at Naruto she wasn't, she In fact took care of Naruto more than Sasuke, because she didn't want Sasuke to escape, knowing her healing skills would get both Naruto and Sasuke killed, she was more worried for Naruto than Sasuke.

After that, Sai and Yamato had to carry a unconscious Sasuke on their backs while Sakura had to help walk Naruto back to the village. Naruto couldn't put his finger on It but he could tell she was blushing when she was under Naruto's arm, which was slung over her shoulder, to help him walk. Sakura thanked Naruto, Naruto was happy, the promise of a life time he promised Sakura 'two And A Half Years Ago was finally fulfilled, bringing Sasuke back attempt number 2 was a success.

However, by the time they all got to the village, Several ROOT ANBU Surrounded them, taking Sasuke to a hospital, while taking what they called a "Demon" To the Prisons Cells, and yes that was Naruto they took. Sakura had every Intention to knocked the ANBU down If they didn't take Naruto to the Hospital, but Naruto told Sakura to let It slide and wait till Tsunadae figures out this mess.

So that's how he got here to this dirty old cell of his. Twenty four hours ago he was brining Sasuke back, but It seems like the ANBU didn't like the way he brought their "Uchiha Prodigy" back, even when he had risked his life for the second time to bring the traitor back.

While Naruto was Just thinking what's going on, and ANBU came by Naruto's cell.

"Wh…., What's wrong?" Naruto Asked

"Time for your Judgment Demon! It's time for you to face the charges!" The ANBU Informed, In a stern angry voice, before opening the cell doors, handcuffing Naruto

"What charges? What have I done to deserve this?" Naruto Asked, Confused of the Situation

"QUIET DEMON! YOU'LL STAY QIUET TILL YOUR JUDGEMENT IS OVER!" The ANBU Shouted In rage, Naruto Just stuck his tongue out at him before following the ANBU

* * *

(Location, Council Chambers)

There was an uproar of the civilian council, demanding what had happened to their "Last Noble Uchiha", Why was he cut up? Why did the "Demon" hurt their precious Uchiha?

Naruto came Into the room, hearing boos and shouts about his death from the civilian side, while the Shinobi side was silence, looking at the civilians In disgust.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are here today to face your charges against a loyal Konoha Shinobi." Danzo spoke out, the room was silenced

"What….., What charges? What have I done? Who are you referring to that Shinobi?" Naruto Asked, Confusion In his voice

"YOU'LL NOT SPEAK INNOCENT DEMON! YOU'LL STAY QUIET LIKE A GOOD WEAPON YOU ARE!" Screamed a Rage civilian

"ENOUGH! LET NARUTO UZUMAKI SPEAK!" Tsunadae Roared, the Civilian Immediately shut up

"Naruto, I'm sorry about that." Tsunadae Apologised

"That's okay granny." Naruto Said, with a Soft Smile on his face

"Now! Can someone tell me what we're here to discuss!" Tsunadae Demanded

"As you wish Tsunadae." Danzo stood up, "We're here to discuss the second retrieval mission's report. As I read, the mission was successful, but Naruto Uzumaki had done what IS considered treason." Danzo Explained, "First, Naruto Uzumaki lost control of the Kyuubi for the third time. Second, Naruto Uzumaki killed Orochimaru, which my spies had told me that he was under the power of darkness. Third, Naruto Uzumaki attacked Sasuke Uchiha, Injuring him." Danzo sat down

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Naruto , "I know I lost control of the Kyuubi the third time but It won't happen again I promise! I didn't know that snake bastard was under the Influence of darkness! And Teme was the one who left the village, he was too strong for me and the others to handle so I had to Injure him!" Naruto Explained, trying to convince the council only for his words to fall on deaf ears

"Naruto Uzumaki does make a point Danzo. He's now getting use to the Kyuubi, that he's almost controlling It, plus Orochimaru was never under the Influence of darkness, and Sasuke Uchiha ran from Konoha, which means he's no longer a Konoha nin." Tsunadae Explained

"But Tsunadae, the boy had suffered a lot from this village, he could easily turn on us any minute. Orochimaru was of course under the Influence of darkness as my spies had told me. And Uchiha Sasuke only left the village to probably to exterminate Orochimaru and Itatchi, only for his plan to foil under the Demon." Danzo Explained

"Think what you want with Sasuke, he's getting punished, and unhandcuff Naruto Uzumaki this Instant." Tsunadae Ordered, the ANBU nodded and Unhandcuffed Naruto, rubbing his wrists

"Either you don't accept this or not Tsunadae, Sasuke Uchiha was under the Influence of the curse seal, he must've realised his mistake and decided to take advantage of the situation, he only agreed to stay with Orochimaru to free him from the Influence of darkness, he then would've wanted to kill Itatchi." Danzo Objected

"And tell me Danzo? How do you know that was his objective?" Tsunadae Asked, With a stern voice

"Because I'm the one who told him that." Replied a figure coming out of the doors

The figure was around Naruto's age 15, he was a male, as tall as Naruto, had fair skin, black eyes, black short hair shaped like a duck's ass. A long open shirt, dark blue long skirt underneath dark long shorts, wearing a giant purple string like a belt and wore blue ninja sandals. The figure was smirking and he was known as Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Naruto Exclaimed

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?! ANBU ARREST HIM!" Tsunadae Ordered, the ANBU didn't do anything, which made Sasuke smirk even more

"Now, Now, That Is no way to treat a noble, Isn't that right Hokage-Sama?" Sasuke Asked Sarcastically

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?! HE SHOULD BE STRAPPED TO HIS HOSPITAL BED?!" Tsunadae Demanded, Rage In her voice

"Tsunadae calm down, Sasuke Uchiha had been released and has a voice In this matter. He should tell his end of the story before we discuss any other matters." Danzo Explained, with a Smirk on his face

"What Is the meaning of this!" Tsunadae Growled In rage

"The meaning of this Tsunadae. Is for my actions to be explained by this whole council. You see, I've told Danzo-Sama the whole thing. I ran away at first so I could get Orochimaru away from the Influences of darkness. Overall It was a secret mission that only Danzo-Sama should know. If I told you your stubbornness would've gotten In the way and ruin the whole mission." Sasuke lied, "After I had the training from Orochimaru I was goanna convince him to return to the village and help him to get away from the Influences of darkness." Sasuke Added, "BUT THAT DEMON CAME AND RUINED EVERYTHING!" Sasuke Shouted

"WHAT!" Naruto Exclaimed, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"That's right! I told that monster that I was trying to save Orochimaru, but he didn't listen! Ever since we were kids he wanted attention and recognition! He couldn't control the Kyuubi's Chakra and he then tried to kill me out of Jealously! All I wanted to do was save Orochimaru and make this village once again a proud and powerful village like before!" Sasuke Cried, but he secretly smirked as the Civillian council buying his story

"WAIT THAT'S NOT TRUE! HONEST I NEVER KNEW HE WAS TRYING TO SAVE THAT SNAKE BASTARD!" Naruto Shouted In defence, but It didn't seem to work

"SHUT UP DEMON! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK RIGHT NOW!" Danzo Roared, "Seeing how Naruto Uzumaki had killed off one of the legendary Sannins and Injured the last loyal Uchiha and also releasing the Kyuubi, we have no choice but to banish you from our beloved village." Danzo Explained, as he received a few nods for agreement by the Civillian Council, but received a few killer Intents from the Shinobi Council but Ignored them

"BANISH HIM! WHY?!" Tsunadae Demanded In Anger

"Because If we kill him then the Kyuubi will be released and come and kill us all. So banishment Is the only way for us to survive." Danzo Explained, "And besides, the boy obviously proved to be a burden to this village years ago. He has no use here, I don't know why Hiruzen didn't Just get rid of him a long time ago?" Danzo Added, as Tsunadae scratched her desk with her nails hard out of rage

"But Naruto Isn't a burden! If you've forgotten let me refresh your memory! Naruto saved the Kazekage's life, saved my life from Orochimaru and the village from the sand sound Invasion! In my case he should've been rewarded!" Tsunadae Growled In rage

"True. But he saved a kage from a different village, that would have no effect on us at all, also you were never meant to be Hokage Tsunadae, I was the one to become Hokage Instead of you, and he may have saved the village, but surely the Uchiha had weakened the one tailed demon before Uzumaki came to beat It. Over all It should've been the Uchiha who should become Chunin." Danzo Shot back, causing Tsunadae to cringe

"So this Is It huh?! You were never made Hokage Danzo because of your methods of taking care of the village! You would destroy everything the first, second, third and fourth had created today!" Tsunadae Growled back at Danzo, "Also the ninja rules clearly states that only the Hokage can banish or unbanish someone! Therefore I have the power to banish Naruto Uzumaki! Not you! Since I see no threat In Naruto I say he's found not guilty and can leave the chambers! Got It!" Tsunadae Finished

"To be honest Tsunadae we had a small conversation before the meeting." Danzo Said as he stood up from his chair, "We discovered about the many debts and people you owe money to. Not to mention your position as Hokage hasn't turned out best for the village. Therefore we had a meeting to discuss about your position." Danzo Added as he pulled out a scroll from his pockets, Tsunade went wide eyed at this as she realised he held a certain type of scroll that allowed council members to vote someone off the position of hokage, "As of today Tsunadae Senju, your position of Hokage Is revoked." Danzo Spoke out

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Tsunadae In Shock, as she watched her position taken away from her right affront of her face, "Then who'll be the next Hokage?" Tsunadae Asked In Shock

"I'll be the new Hokage Tsunadae." Danzo Replied, "And as my first order as Hokage I order Naruto Uzumaki to be banished from the village and never to return again." Danzo Said, as the council started to cheer while the Shinobi sent killer Intent towards the council

"B-But you can't do that! He's the best ninja we got!" Tsunadae Objected, defeat In her voice

"The best? You mean the worst. Ever since the academy the dobe has been the worst student there for a long time. You have me, an Uchiha Elite, who'll bring this village to greatness far times better than the fourth Hokage had." Sasuke Spoke back, with a smirk on his face, Sasuke then turned his view towards Naruto, Smirking In achievement, "And don't worry dobe, I'll take care of the successor of Hokage." Sasuke Informed

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Tsunadae

"We wanted the Uchiha to become successor to Hokage for a long time Tsunadae. But because of your foolishness you let the Demon Brat become the successor. Which Is why I had made Sasuke Uchiha the successor to Hokage." Danzo Informed with a Smirk, which made Tsunadae cringe her teeth In anger

Naruto Just went wide eyed and couldn't believe on what he was hearing. His dream. His goal. His ninja career. All gone by the hands of his former teammate, who was now enjoying every moment of Naruto's loss.

"You have exactly three hours Demon to leave the village. Or you will suffer the consequences." Danzo Informed, as he and the rest of the council with a smirking Sasuke left the room, only leaving Tsunadae with Naruto

"Naruto….. I'm so sorry about all of this. I-I didn't know this was going to happen, If I had known any sooner that Danzo and the council would kick me out of my position I would've-." Tsunadae was cut off by Naruto

"That's okay granny. The council has been going after my ass since the day I walked my first steps." Naruto Said, giving a faked smile that Tsunadae easily saw through

Without another word, Naruto had left the chambers and went outside of Konoha.

* * *

(Location, Hokage's Office)

Danzo, the new sixth Hokage was sitting In his chair.

He smirked In victory. For years he was denied the Hokage's position. For years he tried to achieve this rank. For years he rivalled with Sarutobi to gain this position. Years of hard work. Years of manipulation. And years of Influence had finally gained him the position he wanted to achieve. And all It took was the death of a former Sannin, a lie, and a hungry power Uchiha to become the sixth Hokage.

"You wanted to see me Danzo-Sama?" Sasuke Asked as he came through the door

"Yes I did Sasuke. Seeing how you're the last of your clan you shall be put under a CRA. You get to choose which ones to marry." Danzo Informed, which made Sasuke smirk

"The people I choose will be Ino Yakamana, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Tenten of team Gai, Ayame of the Ramen Shop, and Shizune, apprentice and assistant of Tsunadae Senju." Danzo didn't know why Ayame and Tenten, given their status of being In a lower Clan, but as long as It Involves bringing back the Uchiha Clan then there was nothing he can argue against

"You have my word, I'll send an ANBU to Inform them Immediately." Danzo Said, As Sasuke smirked In achievement, "But may I ask why choose Tenten of team Gai and Ayame of Ichiraku's Ramen shop to be your wives, same goes for Shizune, I'll warn you she's Just like her master annoying and stubborn." Danzo Asked

"Because It's not Just about reforming my Clan. I Just need them to help produce more Uchihas while the other wives takes care of them, also because I want the dobe to suffer, I want to see him suffer that I used his friends as cattle to produce some Uchias to the mighty Uchiha Clan. And when the time Is right I'll kill Tenten, Ayame and Shizune. Tenten because she Is loved by Neji Hyuga, killing her will show the Hyuga Clan that we're more strict then them. Ayame was one of the first friends the dobe has made, taking her life will make him suffer that he lost the first friend he had. Shizune I heard also cares for the dobe a lot, killing her will further his suffering. Hinata I know has a crush on the dobe, If I take her as my wife I'll force her to tell the dobe she has a crush on him, and that he had lost his chance to ever be loved In this world. Ino always had a crush on me since Kindergarten, she would do anything for my attention, even though married she'll still want attention, which would Involve her taking care of the next generation of the Uchihas when her and the other wives produce a few. And Sakura….. Let's Just say she's like Ino, she always had a crush on me since Kindergarten. But… Seems like she lost that crush during her training with the old hag, and only wants me as a friend, but when we marry I know she'll want to gain my acknowledgment, she would be at the same position as Ino. Also the dope loves Sakura a lot. If I take her he'll crack like an egg. Which Is why I want to marry her first before the others." Sasuke Replied, with a Smirk on his face

"As long as the Uchiha Clan Is rebuilt and their allegiance to Konoha remains then I do not care for whatever happens to those women." Danzo Said, It was true, he never really cared about love, he always had his eyes on power, and status

Sasuke left the room with the smirk on his face still.

However.

Unknowingly to Sasuke and Danzo, Naruto sent a Shadow Clone to spy on what they were discussing. Once the Shadow Clone "POOF!" Away. Naruto Immediately got the memories of his Shadow Clone. Thanks to Jiraya teachings.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto had Just received the memories of his Shadow Clone. And Immediately sent few more to his friends, while Naruto himself ran towards Sakura's house to tell her the news.

One thing for sure, Naruto had a bad feeling Inside of his stomach.

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Authors Note:** So yeah. I'm ending the chapter there. A little short about 3,000 words. But I wanted to finish this quick because It's Just the first chapter, the next one will be a little longer than this.

I Just wanted to say that I was busy playing "Star Wars: Battlefront III" On PS4.

 **Naruto knows the secret behind Shadow Clones and the Rasen-Shuriken?:** I'm goanna have Naruto know these Jutsus a little early In the story, I'll have a few flashbacks probably to explain It.

Don't worry Danzo and Sasuke will get their Just deserts soon.

 **Read And Review Please.**

 **Naruto I don't own, that's Shoenn Jump.**

 **Explanation:** I had this story on my hard drive for a while now and Just wanted to finish the first chapter so badly. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving The Leaf

Chapter 2

Leaving The Leaf

"Speaking"

" **Inner\Demon Speaking"**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon\Inner Thoughts"**_

"JUTSU\MOVE"

* * *

 **Detail:** Set After The Second Sasuke Retrieval Arc

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last on "Journey Of Happiness". Sasuke finally has been brought back to Konoha, but every victory comes with a small price. But yet they're not always small, but huge and heavy. Naruto was banished from the village In accounts of attacking Sasuke and losing control of the Kyuubi for the third time, not only that but Danzo was made the sixth Hokage seeing how Tsunadae was not doing a good Job. Meanwhile, Danzo had appointed Sasuke to a CRA to revive the Uchiha Clan. Yet they didn't know Naruto sent a shadow clone to spy on them. Now he's on his way to find Sakura before It's too late. What will happen next?

* * *

(Location: Haruno Residence, Specific Location: Sakura's Room)

A worried Sakura had been ordered to return home by the ANBU and wait for further orders. She couldn't help herself but worry for Naruto, as she saw how aggressive the ANBU were around him. And she knows why.

During her mission to save Gaara, she heard from Naruto that Akatuski members were after him, she puzzled It all together like this. October 10th Naruto's birthday AKA the day of the Kyuubi. Red Chakra at the Chunin Exams two and a half years ago. People called him a demon. Akatuski after Jinchurikis. Yep, Naruto's one of them, and the nine tails she remembered.

She now understood why Naruto was hated. She thought It was because of the pranks and the loudmouth side of him, but It was all because of the fox sealed Inside of him, people saw him as the demon, not It's Jailor. She finally understood why he wants to become Hokage, they're one of the most respected people In the village, something Naruto wants more than anything.

She felt terrible.

She knew she was part of that suffering when they were young Genins. Every time he asked her for a date, she either shouts, Insults, punches him In the face and reject It. All to go after Sasuke that she now only wants as a friend.

During her time training with Tsunadae, Sakura had finally found out that her love for Sasuke was Just a crush, an obsession she played In. Every time she was near Sasuke she had a spark In her heart that lit up, but very time she was near him, Naruto was near Sasuke aswell. She knew by that stage she never loved Sasuke.

She loved Naruto….

She kept It a secret to him for a while now. Even after his return she didn't want him to know. She knew she doesn't deserve him, after all the crap she had put him through she knew she couldn't Just go out with him and pretend like nothing's happened.

But she started to think things over, she now wanted to confess to him but didn't know when or how to say this to him. But she knew she had to sometime when she meets him next time.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"SAKURA HONEY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Sakura's mom called out, Concerned for her daughter

"YES MOM I'M OKAY! I think." She Said Quietly at the last part, with a bit of sadness

Sakura's mother soon went through the door and looked down at her daughter who was now laying on her bed.

Sakura's mom was wearing a long brown light dress that went all the way to the ground with brown shoes, her skin fair like Sakura's, her pink tidy hair like Sakura's, but she had red coloured eyes Instead of Sakura's Jade ones.

"You don't sound okay." Sakura's Mother Said, as she sat beside Sakura on her bed

"It's nothing mom. Really." Sakura Said, In more of a stern voice

"Sakura, I'm your mother and I know when you're feeling down or not. So please tell me what's the matter?" Mrs Haruno Asked one more time

"*Sigh*….. Naruto-Kun….." Sakura Replied In a Sad Tone, adding the "-Kun" at the end of Naruto's name

"Naruto? You mean that blond kid at your team, what about him?" Mrs Haruno Asked, as she was Curious

"Him?... A lot. Mom he did a lot for me, he saved me, helped me, and cared for me unlike Sasuke…. And I In return always punched him Insulted him, yelled at him, and rejected him when he eve at least tried to make me happy or offer me a date…. I'm a horrible person" Sakura Replied, In a Sad and Shameful tone

There were a few things Mrs Haruno was surprised with. One of them was that her daughter referred to Sasuke by his name Instead of adding the "-Kun" at the end of his name. Another thing was she said to herself she was a horrible person, and she knows why, because she learned from a few people about the way Sakura had treated Naruto, and now she was confessing all those bad thing about what she did to him In regret.

"Sakura….." Mrs Haruno Said In Shock

"But there's more mom. During his training trip, I learned In time mom that Naruto-Kun was the one who always cared for me. I now realise that now. He always loved me, cared for me, and cheered me up In any way. I thought Sasuke was true love but I was wrong, dead wrong, It was all a crush, no an obsession, something that made me completely blind from the rest of the world. It was always Sasuke this, Sasuke that, I mean I was annoying when I always mentioned Sasuke, In fact more annoying than Naruto-Kun was. And worst of all I was too blind to see It, but….. I love Naruto-Kun." Sakura Confessed, as she put her hands to her eyes and started to moan In regret

"So, you have love regret don't you?" Mrs Haruno asked, with a Smirk on her face, as she was proud that her daughter was finally opening her eyes

"Yes. I do. I regret everything I had done to Naruto-Kun. Heck It's Just one date! ONE DATE! And I didn't even accept It, all because I wanted my first date to be with Sasuke. I can never fox for what I have done to Naruto-Kun. I can't patch up the wounds I had Inflicted on him. Even Tsunadae-Sama can't patch those up. And now I still hear he loves me, despite everything I have done…. I don't deserve him." Sakura Said, In a depressing tone

"I know what you mean Sakura…. You see, me and your father were no different. Your father loved me while I didn't, It took me years to figure It out and for that I was ashamed of myself for being such an Idiot. In the end we dated and married and had a good life. So you shouldn't say you don't deserve Naruto-San, I agree that old wounds don't patch up easily, but that doesn't mean they can't patch up at all can they honey. It takes time and effort, but all that Is worth It at the end Sakura." Mrs Haruno Explained, trying to help her daughter, by this stage Sakura got up and sat on her bed next to her mother

"Rea-Really mom?" Sakura Asked, as she was gaining a bit of hope

"Really Sakura. Really." Mrs Haruno Replied with a Smirk on her face, "And I'm sure you can patch those wounds In no time." Mrs Haruno Commented, but Sakura's Expression turned Into a sad frown

"But you didn't punch or hit dad when you two were young like me. You didn't Insult him, hurt him as bad as I did with Naruto-Kun or reject him harsh as I did to Naruto-Kun did you?" Sakura Asked, which made her mother silent for a while

She was right, Mrs Haruno had never done anything as harsh as her daughter did to Naruto to her husband before. She always rejected his offer politely, never punched him, hurt him, or Insult him when he tried to make her happy. She now knows what her daughter Is really going through, but she had to support her no matter what.

"You're right Sakura. I've never have treated your father the same way Naruto was treated by you. However as I said before, we can heal these type of wounds, It's Just that It'll take time." Mrs Haruno Rephrased, "Look….. I know what's guilt like, I faced something similar like you have when I was your age, I even thought that I didn't deserve your father…. But how would your father feel like If I said I didn't deserve him?" Mrs Haruno Asked, as she saw her daughter go wide eyed In realisation

If Sakura didn't deserve Naruto, Naruto would've been feeling terrible without her, she knew what her mother meant. She remembered about her saying she could heal those wounds that she had Inflicted on the blond Jinchuriki, If she would confess her love for him.

Sakura knew what she had to do, so she stood up from her bed and faced her mother and gave her a hug.

"Thank you mom….." Sakura Thanked In a whisper, In return her mom hugged her back with a Smile

"Your welcome Sakura." Said Mrs Haruno

But their hug was cut short when they heard knocking, not from the door, but from Sakura's window.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Sakura looked at her window In surprise that the person who was knock was none other but Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Exclaimed Sakura In Surprise, as her and her mother looked at the blond ninja

"Naruto-San!" Exclaimed Mrs Haruno Quietly, as she was also shocked to see Naruto

Naruto was pointing at the bottom of the window Indicating for Sakura to open It, which she did.

"Naruto-Kun…" Sakura Said Quietly

"We do have a door you know Naruto-San, all you have to do Is Just knock." Mrs Haruno Informed In a Stern voice

"Sorry Mrs Haruno, but I have to talk to you and Sakura-Chan, It's really Important." Naruto Bowed, but then got serious when he looked at Sakura

"Naruto-Kun what's wrong?" Sakura Asked In Concern for Naruto

" _Naruto-Kun?"_ Naruto Thought, as he was shocked that Sakura put the "-Kun" at the end of his name, but brushed It off when he had to tell Sakura and her mother of what's going on, "Sakura-Chan, Mrs Haruno. There's something I have to say. After the ANBU brought me to a cell I was taken to the Council Chambers earlier today, Sasuke was there, aswell as Danzo, Granny Tsunadae tried to stop them but It was done. Danzo revoked her title as Hokage and took her position. He's now the brand new Sixth Hokage." Naruto Explained, In a Serious tone

"WHAT!" Exclaimed an Angry Mrs Haruno

"But they can't do that! They have no right to take her position away!" Sakura Exclaimed, as she was also Angry

"But that's not all. Sasuke has been forgiven of everything, they're trying to make him look like a hero for leaving the village and Joining that snake bastard Orochimaru." Naruto Added, which made Sakura go wide eyed, "And one last thing Sakura-Chan… The Council blamed me for killing the snake bastard Orochimaru. They blamed me for killing the murderer of the old man. And for my "Crimes"….. I've been banished form the village." Naruto Finished

"Wha-What…. But… Naruto-Kun, you did the village a favour for killing him, he deserved It for what he has done." Sakura Said, as a few tears formed In her eyes, "Mom, can't you do anything to stop them?" Sakura Asked her mother

"I'm sorry honey, but The Council won't listen to reason. They've been after Naruto-San since the day he's been born. And since Danzo Is now Hokage there Isn't anything I can do to help you. However Sakura, I had a talk with Jiraya-Sama and Tsunadae-Sama earlier today about this." Mrs Haruno Informed

"Sound like you heard of my banishment?" Naruto Guessed, as he stared at Mrs Haruno, the same with Sakura

"I talked to them on the phone earlier, not too long ago. They're coming here now to talk to you Naruto-San, we were goanna discuss something about you but since you're here they can talk this with you face to face." Mrs Haruno Explained

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNCOK!

KNOCK!

"And I think they've finally arrived." Mrs Haruno Said as she walked towards downstairs to open the door, leaving Sakura and Naruto behind

"Let's go Sakura-Chan." Naruto Said, as he began walking, only to be pulled by Sakura by the arm

"Naruto-Kun wait! I need to tell you something!" Sakura Said, as a face of guilt was expressed on her

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong? Why are you calling me Naruto-Kun? Don't you mean Naruto-Baka? IS something wrong with you? What happened?" Naruto Asked In deep concern for Sakura

Sakura Just looked at his cerulean blue eyes for a while before she was In deep thought, _"I guess this Is It? It's now or never."_ , With that Thought Sakura came closer to Naruto and touched his chest, "To Answer the questions Naruto-Kun…. I have something to say." Naruto looked In Awe and came closer to hear what Sakura has to say, "I'm….. sorry…. Sorry for all the Insults, punches, screams, shouts, rejections and pain for these past years of our lives Naruto-Kun. Sasuke told me that you've saved me from Gaara during the Chunin Exams Incident, I was In denial, I've never wanted to accept It but I was selfish, I cared for my personal feelings and not yours, I wanted Sasuke to notice me and accept me, but I realise now he would never do that, he would never care for me…. Naruto-Kun, the only one who ever cared for me was you..." Naruto Stood In wide eyed, "You're the only one who saved me and cared for me. You're the one I love Naruto-Kun, I've never noticed that before, and It's all because of my obsession, crush, for Sasuke. Even back when we were young I wanted Sasuke back so bad so I could date him. But when I saw the wounds you've received, the pain you went through, and the trouble Sasuke has caused you was all for me…. And I'm grateful for that, but ashamed of myself, It took me this long to figure I love you but not Sasuke Naruto-Kun. When I saw what he was like today, I knew Naruto-Kun, I knew what he's like now." Sakura Explained, In a Sad, Regretful Tone

"What's Sasuke like Sakura-Chan?" Naruto Asked, Completely Shocked

"Different… He's not the Sasuke that we remembered Naruto-Kun. He's someone who cares for power and power only while driving others out of his way. The real Sasuke we knew had died when he left the village…. I wanted him back so bad I failed to recognize what he had turned Into…." Sakura Replied, holding In the tears she was about to cry out, "During our training with the Sannins Naruto-Kun, I took a lot In what Tsunadae-Sama told me, she told me one day you loved me, and I started to think. I thought, and I thought. And I came up with that thought. I've never loved Sasuke, the truth Is he was popular and recognized In school a lot and the village a lot. I wanted that attention, so It's why I came after him. But…. I didn't know I was pushing you out of the way. I pushed you so far I didn't want you In my life. But now… I've matured and frown quite a lot to realize you love me, and I love you. So Naruto-Kun….. I'm-I'm so sorry. For everything, even the "Naruto-Baka name." Sakura Finished as a few tears escaped her eyes, she pushed her head Into Naruto's chest and started crying

After all this time, Sakura Haruno had finally apologised to Naruto, and confessed her true feeling about him.

Her tears were filled with many emotions, such as Regret, Shame, Sadness and Hatred, all towards herself.

But her thoughts and crying was disturbed when Naruto put Sakura In a tight hug she relaxed In.

Going wide eyed, she looked up at Naruto, who was giving her a soft smile, before Saying, "That's alright Sakura-Chan….. I know you didn't mean what you did to me back In the past. I know what you must be feeling right now. But don't worry, I don't hate you."

"That's the problem, you don't hate me when I hated you for nothing for the past years we've known each other. I deserve It Naruto-Kun. I-." Sakura Couldn't finish her speech when Naruto connected hi lips to hers

Sakura was In Shock but brushed It off like It was nothing. She was kissing Naruto, she loved every moment of It. A huge spark In her heat was lit and she could feel all of the pleasure she was taking In form the kiss.

But they had to break It so they could see each other's faces. Naruto's were calm and looking at Sakura's Jade Green eyes, his Cerulean one were meeting. They both loved each other more than anything, but all that was cut off when Naruto had spoken.

"Sakura-Chan. I know you feel guilty, but you don't have to push yourself all because of a simple mistake you've done. Trust me, I know how that feels." Naruto Said With a Smirk on his face

"I love you Naruto-Kun." Sakura Said, as she gazed at his eyes

"And I love you too Sakura-Chan." Naruto Said, as he gazed at her eyes

Soon both of them were once again kissing each other, but they had to cut It short since they had to get down stairs.

"Where's Jiraya-Sama Tsunadae-Sama?" Asked Mrs Haruno

"The old pervert's went out of the village again doing some more "Research" he calls It." Tsunadae Replied, as she sighed from her teammate's behaviour

"And Shizune-San?" Asked Mrs Haruno

"She had a bit of work to do at the Hokage's mansion since I've been kicked out." Tsunadae Sighed again, but then got serious, "Anyway, the real question Is did you bring what I needed?" Tsunadae Asked In a Serious tone

Mrs Haruno Just simply nodded, before pulling out a scroll from her pocket, "It was difficult but I managed. Let's hope they don't find out too soon." Mrs Haruno Hoped as she and Tsunadae both went through the doors to the living room

She came to the living room to see Sakura and Naruto sitting on the sofa together, Mrs Haruno took a seat while Tsunadae did the same.

"Tsunadae-Sama….. Is this true? Are you really revoked of your position?" Sakura Asked, Sad for her teacher

"Yes Sakura I was revoked of my title. The damn council had everything planned from the start, and I didn't even notice until now." Tsunadae Replied, her voice filled with Rage, "But that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to discuss about Naruto." Tsunadae Said

"Me? What for?" Naruto Asked, Curious about what she meant

Tsunadae looked at Mrs Haruno, she nodded at her, and Mrs Haruno nodded back at Tsunadae. Mrs Haruno stood up and walked towards Naruto. Giving him a scroll.

"What Is It?" Naruto Asked, Curious of what It was

"Look Inside It." Tsunadae Replied

Naruto opened the scroll, there were a few seals he recognized Instantly that they kept many things In It, he didn't know what It was, but the titles said a few names, but the one which caught his Interest was the one that said "To Naruto".

"How do I…..?" Naruto Asked

"Just put a few drops of your blood on It and It'll open up." Tsunadae Replied

Naruto bit his thumb, allowing a few drops of his blood to fall on the name.

POOF!

Two scrolls were In front of him. He looked at them from where they were from, one said "Minato Namikaze" while the other which caught his attention was "Kushina Uzumaki".

He first read Minato's scroll to see what It was.

 _Dear Naruto_

 _My son._

 _I am very sorry to announce to you that I'll most likely to die fighting the Kyuubi as the Naras had calculated, which Is why I took the opportunity to write to you before I die, at the moment I with the rest of the village mostly have one hour before the nine tails comes here, which Is why I'm writing to you this early, cause I know I'll never get the chance to talk to you person to person._

 _I'm very sorry I'll never see what a man you'll become, I'm sorry I'll never see you walk your first steps, I'm sorry I'll never hear your first words, I'm sorry I'll never see what a ninja you might become._

 _My deepest regret Is I may not see you ever again after this but I'll always watch you no matter what._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi had promised me and your mother Kushina that you'll be seen as a hero. I didn't want him to reveal your heritage early In case you might be hunted down by many of my enemies I had created._

 _If you're reading this? Then you must know that you're name will be given as Naruto Uzumaki to keep my enemies from killing you, but your real name Is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You're the last of our clan after I die. You'll be the last member of the Namikazes._

 _As for that I give you my fortune, scrolls, seals, and Jutsus._

 _If you're reading this right now? I know you're already a hero to the village, and I am proud of you to call you my son._

 _With love from your father_

 _Minato Namikaze_

"Wha-What….. My dad Is… The-The Fourth Hokage?" Naruto Asked, completely stunned of the truth

"Indeed, but there's more on Kushina's scroll." Tsunadae Noted, as Naruto closed the scroll and grabbed Kushina's

 _Dear Naruto_

 _My son_

 _I'm so sorry Naruto. I only seen you for twenty five minutes and already I have to say my last goodbye to you. Every sentence I write pains my heart and drives tears out of my eyes as I am saying the last words to a son I have only met for a few minutes. I thought this was goanna come much, much later but I guess not._

 _I Just wanted to say I'm very sad for what I and your father have left behind, I'm sorry we have to leave you this early._

 _Your father has a plan to seal the nine tails within you, he saw someone who attacked the village on top of the Kyuubi, that someone kidnapped me, I was the nine's Jinchuriki, but I guess now you'll take my spot from here._

 _I give you the Uzumaki and Namikaze Secrets, along with the technique of the Uzumaki's Chakra chains. It'll take time to learn but I know you'll succeed eventually._

 _There Isn't much time, as your father Is currently fighting the nine tails as we speak._

 _But I want you to know that Minato and I love you, and we'll always watch over you, no matter where we are, or how far we are, we'll always be there for you._

 _With love from your mother_

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto closed the scroll, and put both scrolls back Into the seal, when he closed the scrolls and put It down so he could cry a few tears from his eyes. His parents didn't die without saying goodbye, his parents left him something to remember them, his parents were few of the greatest ninjas that had ever lived In the village.

"Gra-Granny Tsu-Tsunadae. Is….*Sniff*… Is this….*Sniff*… True?" Naruto Asked, as a few tear fell to the ground

Tsunadae could only feel sorry for now for her godson, as he was crying In sadness mixed with a little happiness that he at least saw his parents handwriting and letter to him.

Tsunadae Simply nodded before Replying, "Yes Naruto, this Is true. Both Minato and Kushina are your parents. We had to keep this a secret because lots of villages were after your parents fortune and secrets. We were goanna reveal It once you became a hero, but since you've been banished It's time that we showed you who they were now before The Council finds out."

"The Council? What do you mean Sensei?" Sakura Asked, In Curiosity

"Ever since The Council found out Naruto was their son they wanted to kill him, murder him, banish him so they could collect his heritage, something that belonged to you In the first place. The Shinobi Council managed to stop them but they got too much power for us to stop now, which Is why we had to steal your heritage from them back, It won't take long before they find out Naruto so you better leave now before they do and change their minds about your banishment, trust me they won't banish you again, they'll seal your Chakra up for sure permanently and throw you away In the dungeons so you could never see the light of day again." Tsunadae Explained, Naruto Nodded as he whipped a few tears from his eyes, while Sakura patted him on the back to calm him down

"There's one more thing I need to say, I forgot to say earlier." Naruto Announced, "Granny Tsunadae, Mrs Haruno, Sakura-Chan. I've sent a Shadow clone to spy on Danzo, he managed to get some Intel of what him and Sasuke are planning to do." Naruto Said, as the girls listened In, "Sakura-Chan, Sasuke Is under a CRA, and planning to marry you first before Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Ayame and Shizune. He's goanna use you and Ino to produce some Uchiha heirs and kill Tenten, Shizune and Ayame, he's goanna use Hinata against me aswell. I already sent Shadow Clones to tell them all about this, I already received the memories of all of them about the explanation." Naruto Explained, In a Serious Voice

Tsunadae was In raged, The Council had put Sasuke under a CRA, they rewarded a traitor against a hero, and now they want someone who doesn't love Sasuke to marry him and produce Uchiha heirs.

Sakura was scared, Sasuke was not the same person she knew back when she was young, she's actually scared of him, and terrified.

Mrs Haruno was In rage Just like Tsunadae was, because her daughter was going to marry someone she had mistaken she loved, and she knows she's goanna suffer If Sasuke marries her.

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT! NOT TO A LITTLE GIRL!" Screamed Mrs Haruno In Rage

"But they don't care, as long as Sakura-Chan produces some Uchiha heirs It's not their problem for the way she will be treated by Sasuke. I wish I could help." Naruto Wished, which made Mrs Haruno Smirk In an Idea she Just had

Sakura also smirked and told Naruto, "Naruto-Kun, I think I may have an Idea?" She then got closer to him and said to Naruto, "Why don't you take me with you?"

"Sa-Sakura-Chan…. I can't." Naruto Said, as he looked down on the ground In Sadness

"Sakura, do you mind me and Tsunadae-Sama talk to Naruto-San alone?" Mrs Haruno Asked her daughter

"Sure mom." Sakura Replied, as she nodded simply and went out of the living room, closing the door behind her

"Naruto-San, please take my daughter with you." Mrs Haruno begged, holding his right hand tightly, begging him to take Sakura with him

"I can't Mrs Haruno. It's too dangerous out there, especially If your daughter will become a missing nin If she comes with me, there's no knowing what will happen out there." Naruto Objected, knowing what Mrs Haruno Is going through

"Come on Naruto. You've been with Jiraya." Tsunadae Reminded, with her arms crossed

"But that's different Granny Tsunadae. He's a Sannin, and I was a Konoha ninja till I was banished, not many ninjas or people would hurt me that time but I'm going alone without a village to back me up and a perverted old Sannin aswell." Naruto Explained In a Sad Tone

"You'll manage Naruto." Tsunadae Sighed, "But you have to take Sakura with you. Look I know how you and Sakura feel for each other, trust me she's been waiting for you to return ever since she realised she loved you. She's been talking none stop about you and how sorry she was for not being there with you." Tsunadae Explained, which made Naruto get the point, If It was him not Sakura who mistreated someone they've Just realised they loved then he would wait for a long, long time to repay them, and this was the moment for Sakura to repay Naruto, even If he was banished from the village, "Besides… You always said how Sasuke was so stubborn back when you three were a team with Kakashi Hatake, I believe If Sasuke wants to marry Sakura first, he would do It no matter what, even If she runs away I know he'll chase after her before the other girls aswell. So you may aswell take her with you." Tsunadae Finished

After processing each word In his mind of what both Tsunadae and Mrs Haruno had told him, he came with the answer to let Sakura decide.

"Okay fine… but only If Sakura-Chan agrees or not." Naruto Agreed, as his expression turned Into his smile one

Both Mts Haruno and Tsunadae Smiled before Mrs Haruno called her daughter In, "SAKURA! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!"

Sakura came through the doors, she saw Tsunadae and her mother smirk, she took a seat next to Naruto.

She looked at Naruto In the eye, and saw he had a smirk on his face.

"Sakura-Chan. I have something to say. Before you agree, you know what happens to people who abandon their village, you know what lies outside of our walls, and the dangers ahead of someone when they leave their village right?" Naruto Asked, Sakura simply nodded, "Sakura-Chan. I Just talked to Granny Tsunadae and your mother Mrs Haruno, I'll take you with me. But there's no guarantee the leaf forces will be after you and me, they'll mark you as an missing nin. So, Just to ask you, I'll only bring you with me If you agree or not. So do you want t come with me or not? Even If you don't It won't mean anything, It'll not hurt me, as long as your safe." Naruto Asked Sakura, In deep concern for her, she could tell he wants her reply fully by the way he asked her

Sakura Just Smiled at Naruto before hugging him and Replying, "Of course I'll come with you…. I promise I won't leave you I swear."

Sakura then walked to her mother and gave her a hug, It would be a while since they would ever see each other again.

"Take care honey. I know you'll be alright with Naruto-San." Mrs Haruno Said, as a few tears escaped her eyes as the same with her daughter

It didn't take long for Sakura to pack all her bags the same with Naruto when he sent a Shadow Clone to pack his stuff. Naruto along with Sakura removed their headbands Indicating they are no longer Shinobi Of The Leaf. It didn't matter to Naruto as he was banished from the village.

After a few hugs form her mother and sensei, Sakura left with Naruto as the two left Konoha.

"Do you think It was wise Mrs Haruno to let your daughter go?" Tsunadae Asked, Concerned for the older Haruno

"A mother must do what she can to protect her children Tsunadae-Sama, even If It mean I might not see her again." Mrs Haruno Replied as a few tears streamed down her cheeks, but she Ignored that and smiled as she saw how happy her daughter was with Naruto

* * *

(Location: Hokage's Tower, Specific Location: Hokage's Office)

"Let's see…. All done. The marriage agreements, the planning and the Uchihas private Bird Cage Seals that will be placed on your wives have been arranged. All you have to do Is marry them and you'll resurrect your Clan." Danzo Informed a Smirking Sasuke who was at the other side of Danzo's desk

Everything seemed perfect, until an ROOT ANBU burst through the doors and kneeled down on his feet.

BASH!

"Danzo-Sama! Uchiha-Sama! Please Pardon my Intrusion!" The ROOT ANBU Apologised, "I have received word Naruto Uzumaki had left the village!" The ROOT ANBU Informed, In a panicked tone

"I know, we banished him remember." Danzo Reminded

"Plus who cares about the dobe, he can die In hole for all I care." Sasuke Commented With a Smirk

"I know! But he took your future wife Sakura Haruno, Uchiha-Sama!" The ROOT ANBU Informed

"WHAT!" Exclaimed one Sixth Hokage Danzo and an pissed off Uchiha

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Author's Note:** It took me mostly three days to complete, what a record. Close to 6,000 words but It's 5,558words only. I was surprised I got 10-20 favourites and follows for a story that had been uploaded less than a day at first, I must be getting popular. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

 **Don't forget to Read and Review.**

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

Chapter 3

Revelations

"Speaking"

" **Inner\Demon Speaking"**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon\Inner Thoughts"**_

"JUTSU\MOVE"

* * *

 **Detail:** Set After The Second Sasuke Retrieval Arc

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last Time on "Journey Of Happiness", after Naruto's banishment had been announced, Naruto told Tsunadae and Sakura about Danzo's and Sasuke's plans, meanwhile, Naruto learned he was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Before taking off from Konoha, Sakura convinced Naruto take her with him.

Now Sasuke's pissed, and he knows how to further Naruto's pain, by telling him what Sakura said to him back when he first left the village.

* * *

(Location: Outside Of Konoha, Specific Location: Somewhere In The Woods)

" _I'll tell Naruto, what you told me Sakura. How you offered me to take you with me, how you wanted to help In my vengeance against Itachi. I should've taken you with me, so I could see how much pain Naruto would've been In, If the girl of his dreams was with me."_ Sasuke Thought, as he and a team of ROOT ANBU were following him

Branch to Branch. Tree to Tree. Bark to Bark.

Sasuke Jumped as fast as he could, to capture Sakura and kill Naruto.

How much he hated Naruto, Naruto had not only embarrassed him, humiliated him, and beaten him, when Sasuke couldn't fight back the enemies they've fought, how much Sasuke hated Naruto. The supposed "Dead Last" Had turned Into a great ninja of Konoha, or as he use to be. And now Naruto takes one of Sauske's wives, Interfering with Uchiha business.

How much Sasuke will enjoy breaking everything In Naruto, from his skin to his spirit.

It was because of Naruto Konoha feared him, It was because of Naruto he got stronger, It was because of Naruto he was Ignored by Itachi and was targeted by him.

Enough was enough, Sasuke would finish what should've happened a long time ago.

He should've killed Naruto when he had the chance.

He won't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

(With Naruto And Sakura)

"…." Naruto stopped walking for a second, to feel massive amounts of Chakra, coming from many people

"Naruto-Kun, what's wrong?" Sakura Asked In Concern

"I can feel them….. I can feel Sasuke coming." Naruto Replied, as he turned his head backwards, looking at the direction they're coming from

"What makes you think they're coming?" Sakura Asked, out of Curiosity

"The Kyuubi helps me to Identify them, and they're coming really fast now, Sasuke looks really pissed off." Naruto Replied, "I have an Idea." Naruto Informed, as he smiled at Sakura

* * *

(With Sasuke)

"Sasuke-Sama, we're getting close." Informed an ROOT ANBU

"I can see that." Sasuke Said, "Come on dobe, show yourself so I could kill you." Sasuke Whispered, With a Smirk on his face

Suddenly, three Kunais were thrown at Sasuke above, Sasuke noticed then dodged them, landing on a tree branch.

He saw two people flash on a tree branch affront of him a few meters away. Sasuke smirked as he saw his former teammates again. Two ANBU landed next to Sasuke on each side, holding Kunais and was prepared for battle.

"Naruto, Sakura, good to see you two again." Sasuke Said With a Smirk on his face, "Including you…. Sakura." Sasuke Said, as It sent a small shiver to Sakura's spine

"What do you want Sasuke?!" Sakura Demanded, In a Threatening tone

"I'm pretty sure the dope told you didn't he? I want you to come back to the village, you have your mission to be my wife and resurrect the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke Explained

"And why would I do that? So I could be used to take care of the future Uchihas, while you spread madness across Konoha when you become Hokage? The answer Is no." Sakura Said, In a Threatening tone

"You always wanted to be an Uchiha, so did Ino, you two wanted to be my wife, so I gave Ino a chance and now I'm giving you a chance aswell, yet you spit on It like It's nothing, why?" Sasuke Asked, as he was disappointed

"Because the Sasuke I knew Is dead, even though the old one was still here, I had realised my true feelings are for Naruto-Kun, you never returned any of that back." Sakura Replied, In her Threatening tone

"Anyway Sasuke, Sakura-Chan made her choice, and she's right, you've changed Into the one person Konoha hates, a traitor, a power hungry monster, and a psychotic ninja that abandons his friends for revenge." Naruto Said

Sasuke Chuckled before Saying, "Monster. You have got to be kidding Naruto. The real monster Is you. I'd always wondered why the villagers despised you so much. Why they hated you. Like they hated you for being alive. And now I know the truth, you have the nine tailed fox Inside of you. I'd always wondered why you had so much power during our fight at The Valley Of The End."

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Sakura Shouted In rage

"Now now now Sakura, I don't want to be screamed at by one of my future wives. Or else there will be punishment, suffering punishment, punishment you'll never forget." Sasuke Threatened In a Smooth tone

"Watch It Sasuke or you'll regret the next thing you'd say!" Naruto Growled, In Anger

"Uchiha-Sama, do you want us to finish off the demon?" An ANBU Asked, In a Whispered tone

"No, I'll be the one to do that. I Just want you to make sure they don't runaway that's all." Sasuke Replied

"Runaway *Chuckles*, we're not running away. Check for yourself, we're Just Shadow Clones I summoned. The real me and Sakura-Chan are miles from here already." Naruto Explained

"Do you think this Is a game! I already dealt with Shadow Clones In the past Naruto, what makes you so sure they can beat me now!" Sasuke Growled, In Anger

"We're not here to beat you Sasuke, we're here to say goodbye and give you these." Sakura Explained

Both Naruto and Sakura undid their headbands and drop them on the ground.

CLINCK! Naruto's Headband Fell To The Ground.

CLINCK! Sakura's Headband Fell To The Ground.

"Hmmmmm, so I see, before you two go, I have something to say to you Naruto, something really Interesting." Sasuke Informed, which caught Naruto's attention

"What Is It?" Naruto Asked, In Curiosity

"It's about what Sakura said to me, two and a half years ago before I left the village, and It's not about the confession, It's about what else she said, I guess she never told you did she?" Sasuke Asked

Naruto didn't know what Sasuke meant, but Sakura knew, she knew what he meant, and she really didn't like It.

"What?" Naruto Asked, In Confusion

"Two and a half years ago, the night I left the village, Sakura came to me, and she begged me to stay, when all failed….. Well, she offered herself to me, she wanted to go with me Naruto, she was ready to risk her life, everything, Just to be with me, In other words she was nothing but a fool, she was willing to come with me, being hunted down and recorded In bingo books to be killed, she was ready to let Orochimaru experiment on her, she was ready to leave her family, her friends, her everything, Just to be with me, I call that foolery." Sasuke Explained

Naruto looked at Sakura, with a shocked and sad look on his face.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan…. Wh-Why?" Stuttered Naruto, as he was shocked of Sakura

"Naruto-Kun, I can explain." Sakura Said In worry

"Now… You two have a decision, either the dope leaves and you Sakura can become one of my wives, or you two can run away, and be hunted by hunter nins and ANBU for the rest of your lives…. Choose wisely?" Sasuke Smiled In Achievement

"…" Both Sakura and Naruto were completely silent, they knew what Sasuke meant, and they Just didn't know what they should do

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and took a step forward, Saying, "Go to hell Sasuke."

With that said, both Sakura and Naruto disappeared.

POOF!

POOF!

"Well…. I guess they've made their decision. Oh well…." Sasuke Started to walk away to the village

"Sasuke-Sama, do you want us to go after them?" An ANBU Asked

"No." Sasuke Replied Simply, "We head back to the village and tell Hokage-Sama the news about this betrayal. The dope and the Idiot won't last long, we'll hunt them down, but for now, the Uchiha name needs to be rebuilt." Sasuke Finished

"HAI!" The ANBU agreed, and followed Sasuke back to the village

* * *

(With Naruto And Sakura)

The two were Jumping from branch to branch, until the memory of their Shadow Clones had came to them.

Sakura had a worried look, as she found out Sasuke had mentions to Naruto about the part she wanted to come with him.

Naruto Immediately stopped, as he had a sad face on, with a little disgust added to It, which made Sakura worry, as she stopped to see Naruto.

"N… Naruto-Kun…. It's-It's not what you think?!" Sakura Exclaimed In worry

"Sakura-Chan, why? Was It true, did you ask Sasuke to take you with him? ….. To Orochimaru?" Naruto Asked Sadly

"Naruto-Kun, the Sasuke we both knew Is dead. All we could know Is that he's lying. He may be lying Naruto-Kun." Sakura Objected, but didn't go through Naruto

"No….. I can who's lying and who's not. And I can only tell you Sakura-Chan that you're the one who's lying right now." Naruto Said, as Sakura Gasped

"… Naruto-Kun I swear I was lying to Sasuke…. I was desperate… I wanted Sasuke to stay In the village Naruto-Kun. So I lied to him about that part so he would stay with the village." Sakura Explained, Though of course, Naruto could tell that was a lie also

"That's a lie also Sakura-Chan and you know It!" Naruto Said In a Stern voice, "What I want to know Is… Why would you say that? You know what happens to people who betray their village? You also know Orochimaru… Would never accept you, but probably experiment on you….. Did Sasuke really mean that much to you?" Naruto Asked, In a Sad Tone

"Naruto-Kun! You don't understand! I was stupid, I thought I knew what love was! In fact I thought Sasuke was love!" Sakura Objected, Naruto didn't say anything, "I know what I said was wrong Naruto-Kun. I know that, If Sasuke ever took me with him, who knows what'll happen to me. I wanted to love someone who would never return any of that love back to me. I understand my mistakes, and… I know that It was wrong for me to say that to Sasuke… All I could've known Is the Sasuke we knew had probably died much earlier than when he left the village at first…. I'm sorry." Sakura Replied, As she hung her head down In shame

"Let's Just keep moving." Naruto Said, In a Depressing Tone, as he and Sakura Just kept on moving

Sakura knew, she had to wait to convince Naruto she was wrong, and she was sorry.

* * *

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Konoha Streets)

Back In the village, everyone had heard of the last Uchiha returning to the village, and about the banishment and betrayal of the demon.

To say a few amount of villagers were happy to see Sasuke again, while most of the village wasn't, after hearing he studied under Orochimaru's teachings they weren't exactly the happy villagers they thought they'd be when Sasuke returned, especially when the council along with the new Hokage was forcing a few Kuniochis and girls to marry Sauske for the good of the Uchiha clan.

The villagers weren't happy either when they'd heard about Naruto's banishment, to say the least they were upset. Despite everything they'd done to him, they've finally accepted Naruto as a hero, after saving the village countless times from enemies and terrorists from the past.

Even the Shinobi were upset by this decision.

To make matters worse, Danzo had Issued a new order, that the Shinobi council was to disband and the Civillian council taking over both Shinobi and Civillian matters.

Many people knew this was Just a way for Danzo to make sure no one would ever take his position of Hokage away. Which was one of the reasons he never was granted the title at first.

New rules were taken place which civilians didn't like.

First rule was that stores were owned by both the Civillian Council and the Uchihas.

Second rule was most of Konoha's economy was to be spent on making the village a military village. Which does lead the villagers to being poor and starvation.

Third rule was that taxes were to Increase In amount, people were to pay fifty to eighty percent more of their taxes than they had to before Danzo became Hokage.

These rules were both crazy and unfair to the village and the Shinobi.

The streets were filled with people talking about how unfair these rules were, and how messed up of a Job their new Hokage was doing.

Along with the Konoha nine at a bench.

"This Is sooooooooo Troublesome." Remarked a Jounin, who was on the same age as Naruto, with a pineapple black hair cut, tanned skin, and black eyes, his name was Shikamaru Nara

"Tell me about It, our new Hokage Is nothing more but a complete asshole." Agreed a Chunin, wearing black pants and a grey dark thing biker Jumper, with black ninja shoes, he had tanned skin, black eyes, small doggy fangs, two upside down red painted triangles on each side of his cheek, with spiky brown hair and wearing a Konoha headband, his name was Kiba Inuzuka, "Am I right Akamaru?" He Asked

"WOOF!" Barked, a large white dog, the size of a bicycle, his name was Akamaru

"At least Sasuke-Kun Is finally back In the village." Said, a Happy, Platinum pale, pearl eyed girl, with twin pony tails on her front side of her head and the back side of her head, only revealing one of her eyes depends which side you look at her from, who was wearing a high collared purple tank top, which showed a lot of her stomach up to her chest, with a purple short skirt, wearing a net shorts and two small nets on her arms (I have no Idea what they're called, sorry), her name was Ino Yakamana

"I don't see how that's a good thing Ino-Chan, Sasuke left the village and abandon his flames of youth for those of a traitor." Said a Chunin, wearing some green tights, who had big black eyes, bowl shiny haircut, and fair skin, his name was Rock Lee

"May be so….. However he Is the successor to Hokage, and he Is the head clan of the Uchihas so we shouldn't disrespect him." Said a Chunin, wearing a green Jacket, who had pale skin, wearing sun glasses, with brown spiky hair, his name was Shino Aburame

"What are you talking about Shino-Kun, Sa-Sasuke left the village, he-He abandoned his friends." Objected a girl with pale skin, pale purple eyes, long dark blue hair, she wore a purple milky white hoodie, over a net shirt, wearing a Konoha headband around her neck like a necklace, he name was Hinata Hyuga

"It was fated Hinata-Sama. I believed Naruto said that we could change our fate was true, only for him to be banished from our village. It was fated form the beginning that Naruto would never become Hokage, and I thought you could change your fate." Remarked a Jounin, wearing white robes, and a dark grey skirt, wore a Konoha headband on his forehead, who had pale skin, eyes similar those to Hinata's, pale purple, with long brown hair all the way down to his back, tied up like a pony tail, his name was Neji Hyuga

"I don't think It would be a good Idea for Naruto to become Hokage, especially If he has that demon Inside of him, who knows what sort of destruction he would've brought." Said a Chunin, wearing red pants, a white Chinese style shirt, who had, fair little tanned skin, brown hair with twin buns on each side, with brown eyes, he name was Tenten of team Gai

"Maybe they're right Shikamaru, you know Naruto always has a short fuse, It was probably for the best he was banished, he could've destroyed the village for all we know." Said, a little over weight Chunin, who had fair skin, swirls painted red on each side of his cheek with black eyes, and spiky light brown hair which went all the way down on his back, he wore a Konoha headband on his head, wearing a red Jumpsuit, dressed In some sort of armour, his name was Choji Akamichi

"Are you crazy Choji, Naruto been our friends for years, he wouldn't even hurt a fly. You know that much as I do that Naruto didn't mean to hurt Sakura, It was a mistake." Shikamaru Objected

"A MISTAKE!" Ino Shouted In rage, "That Baka hurt my friend out there! Not to mention he somehow manipulated her Into coming with him, must be to show off Sasuke-Kun!" Ino Said, In Anger

"Naruto-Kun would never do that Ino-Chan. He loves Sakura-Chan even more than I do. He would never hurt her In his life Ino-Chan." Objected Lee

"You'd have to admit Lee, that Naruto may have not meant to hurt Sakura, but he did lose control on the Kyuubi, which led to her Injuries." Tenten Explained

"It doesn't mean he's a threat though! He's still our friend! Are standing up for that traitor?! I mean, look! He left us! He gone to see Orochimaru, and now he's been called a successor to Hokage?!" Kiba Said In defence, and In slight anger

"I do agree Kiba, Sasuke left the village on his own will, but If he's been pardoned, and called Successor, we have to follow the orders he gives us no matter what." Shino Said

"Well I won't follow orders from someone who's willing to abandon his friends for power. Naruto's our friend and I'm gonna speak to Tsunadae-Sama, see If there's anything I can do to support him." Shikamaru Spoke Up

"You do realise Shikamaru that's treason to Hokage-Sama orders." Neji Informed, as he crossed his arms

"Then I say to hell with him, Sasuke, and his order's who's with me?" Shikamaru Asked, as he eyed the whole group

"I will help Shikamaru! Naruto-Kun's flames of youth are burning more than anyone else's In the whole village! Count me In!" Lee Said, as he stood up and gave Shikamaru a thumbs up

"There's no question In that. Naruto's my friend, he saved me a few times, I need to return the Idiot something so I guess I'll Join Shikamaru. Right Akamaru?" Kiba Asked, as he walked towards Shikamaru

"ARFF!" Akamaru Agreed, as he followed Kiba

"I will help Naruto-Kun…. I believe he's Innocent." Hinata Said, as she walked towards Shikamaru

The five looked at the other six, and saw a few disgusted faces at their actions.

"Pffft! FINE! If you want to aid the demon, then I guess I'll have to stop you one time, right now I need to get Sakura back here away from It's grasp before It hurts her!" Ino Said, In Anger, as she walked away to her home

"You're making a big mistake Shikamaru. You know as much as I do Tsunadae-Sama can't do anything right now. She's no longer our Hokage, Danzo Is." Shino Said, as he walked away

"We'll see about that Shino." Shikamaru Said, In Disgust

"*Sigh* Lee sometimes you really are Impossible. As a Chunin you have to keep your ninja priorities straight, you can't Just waste time going after a banished ninja." Tenten Said, In Annoyance

"Tenten's right Lee. At the moment we can't have Naruto's banishment distract us. If you're willing to defend a banished fated ninja, then you're fated to be a fool." Neji Agreed

With that said, both Neji and Tenten left.

"I really am sorry Shikamaru, really, but Naruto losing control of the whole Kyuubi thing left me concerned. I want to protect my family and my village, please understand that I'm Just wanna protect them." Choji Said, as he left to go home

"Well, what should we do now Shikamaru?" Kiba Asked

"Only one thing we can do Kiba, we have to see Tsunadae-Sama, probably she could help Naruto and Sakura somehow." Shikamaru Said

"I hope Naruto-Kun and Sakura-Chan are okay." Hinata hopped

"Me too Hinata!" Lee Agreed

"Let's go." Shikamaru said

"ARFF!" Akamaru Agreed

With that said, everyone left to see Tsunadae, at the council room In the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Author's Note:** MAN IT FEELS GOD TO WRITE AGAIN!

Yeah, I hopped you all had a nice Christmas and a happy new year, and fun In the snow, It Just snowed yesterday.

Short chapter I know, but It's Just part of the beginning, the reals stuff starts a little sooner or later.

So yeah, I made a few characters betray Naruto to add suspense, but don't hate me yet until you check this story out later.

 **Don't forget to read and review**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	4. Chapter 4 News

Chapter 4

News

"Speaking"

" **Inner\Demon Speaking"**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Demon\Inner Thoughts"**_

"JUTSU\MOVE"

* * *

 **Detail:** Set After The Second Sasuke Retrieval Arc

* * *

 **Last Time:** Last Time on "Journey Of Happiness", Naruto found out the truth about Sasuke when he told him that Sakura wanted to go with him the day he left the village. Not only that, but a few of Naruto's friends had given up on him after finding out he had the nine tailed fox Inside of him. Aswell as having new rules and changes to the village that endangers It's villagers.

What will happen next? How will Tsunadae and everyone help Naruto and Sakura?

* * *

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Hokage's Tower, Hokage's Office)

There, Tsunadae along with Mrs Haruno was called to the sixth Hokage for answers.

"You understand why you're here don't you? We found out that the Uzumakis and Namikazes heritage was gone, and we found out who took them, and with help from a certain someone." Danzo Said, as he eyed Tsunadae, "You do realize It's treason to give away someone's heritage to someone who doesn't deserve It." Danzo Reminded

"So what?! That belonged to Naruto since he was born, the only people that tried to steal It was you and the rest of the council, I did what Minato and Kushina would've wanted, giving their son he real heritage. It was In their will they give everything they had to Naruto, but you tried to steal It, which was why they sealed It In their blood, so only someone with their blood could open It. You are the one guilty here, not me." Tsunadae Explained Stubbornly

"You're only lucky that I don't execute you where you stand, or banish you since the hospital; needs someone to run It." Danzo Informed Angrily

"You think I need a banishment to leave, the only reason I became Hokage was because of Naruto, without him I would've been travelling the villages at this moment. I see that this village had tried to take away another loved one of mine, so I guess this means one thing, I'm leaving the village, and this time I will never come back." Tsunadae Said, Threating Tone

"I wouldn't do that If I were you, despite your former Hokage title being taken away from you and being placed on me, you still have some worth In you. Also….. I wouldn't let anything happen to that apprentice of yours." Danzo Smirked

"I'm taking Shizune with me." Tsunadae Argued

"I'm not referring to that apprentice of yours, but the other one, the one known as Sakura Haruno." Danzo Referred

"Naruto-San took my daughter away from here, by now she's miles away, and you can't do anything about It." Mrs Haruno Said, with a smirk of victory, though that would drop soon

"You miss understand, despite the fact she no longer has anything to do with this village, I still could mark her as an… Oh I don't know? An SSS-Class Missing Nin, to be a, "Kill On Sight Target"." Danzo Said, which made Mrs Haruno Gasp In Horror

"Y-You can't do that! Sasuke has to marry her! I doubt he'll like It when you kill her! DO you think that'll work?! Danzo!" Exclaimed Tsunadae, In Anger

"Correction. He wants to marry her, to pain the Demon Brat, also there's the resurrection Jutsu Orochimaru taught him a while back, so If she was to die we could resurrect her anytime we want, and force her to do anything we want, like a puppet attached to strings." Danzo Explained with a Smirk, which caused Tsunadae to Gasp

"SHE'S JUST A GIRL! SHE CAN'T PUT UP WITH THAT SORT OF STUFF!" Shouted, an Angry Mrs Haruno

"She gave up her rights as a Civillian girl the moment she put that headband on. Just like the rest, she's nothing but a tool, like you Tsunadae, a tool that supposed to do anything It's master, or user, requires It to do." Danzo Smirked, which caused Tsunadae to Cringe her teeth

She knew she couldn't do anything, with Danzo In power, there was absouloutly nothing she could do to stop him from doing what he Just said he'd do.

"Fine." Tsunadae Gave up, "You win, I won't leave the village. But please realize what the villagers and Shinobi are going through, the rules you made, the things you changed, the places you now owe, are tearing everything apart. If you Juts allow the village to continue the rules they've carried for years then we might have not caused a riot." Tsunadae Begged, which caused Danzo to Smirk

"There will be no riot Tsunadae. Anyone that defies me dies, as order from the sixth Hokage himself, me." Danzo Explained, "Anyhow, where's Jiraya? I hear he's going to travel for a while, but by now he must be back." Danzo Said

POOF!

A smoke bomb blew up at that moment, without shocking anyone, a shadow figure appeared, the figure was tall and muscular, the smoke was getting cleared which revealed the figure was wearing green pale light pants and shirt, under a red open vest, soon It revealed that It had tanned skin, and white long spiky hair, his face was soon revealed, which showed a smiling posing Sannin, with black eyes, and two paint long drops on each lower eye, his name was Jiraya, the toad Sannin.

"Did someone rang?!" He Asked, In a posing way, while winking at Danzo, of course this was never unusual

" _Jiraya-Sama…."_ Thought Mrs Haruno In a disturbing way

" _That Idiot…"_ Tsunadae Thought In disturbing way

"Jiraya. How good to see you." Danzo Said

"Wishing I was seeing Tsunadae rather than you on that chair. I have come here from news from my spy network from here. I hear you banished my student on such ridiculous terms, and for what? For that damn traitor." Jiraya Said, Seriously

"Sasuke Uchiha Is more Important than that brat, he's the sole surviving member of his clan." Danzo Reminded

"So Is my student, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, heir to the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan, the same clan that had been wiped out, but only has one sole surviving member today, and that's my student." Jiraya Explained, while crossing his arms

"Not anymore." Danzo Said, "As of today, your new student will be the next Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha, not Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Danzo Informed

By that stage, Sasuke had already entered the room.

"So Sensei, what do we learn?" Sasuke Asked, with a Smirk

"Sasuke. I would never teach you anything, unlike you, Naruto always put his heart In my lessons, and the Jutsus I teach him. But you're like Orochimaru, you only care about power, not the ones you're willing to protect, you're not worthy like Naruto." Jiraya Explained, which caused Sasuke to growl

"I am better than him! A hundred times better! He's nothing!" Sasuke Growled

"ENOGUH!" Danzo Called, "As order from your Hokage Jiraya, you're to train Sasuke Uchiha everything you, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze know. Understand." Danzo Ordered, but of course, his words had no effect on Jiraya

"No I won't Danzo. I refuse to train a spoiled brat who care nothing but power. No matter what you say or do, I won't train him." Jiraya Said, which of course was true, even If Danzo was Hokage, Jiraya would easily Ignore him and do anything he pleases, which was the very reason he trained Naruto

"Then I have to call In the Jounin Elite, maybe they'll train him." With that said, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, And Kakashi came through the doors

"You called for us Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi Asked, as he looked around the room, and saw Sasuke, and Immediately realizes why they were there

"Yes I did. Since Jiraya won't teach Sasuke anything, we need one of you to train him." Danzo Said

"I won't teach that brat a single Jutsu after abandoning the village." Asuma Said

"I'm on Asuma In this one, he deserted us therefore he's a traitor." Kurenai Agreed

"Plus his flames of youth were long gone when he decided to runaway from the village." Gai Said

"I'll do It." The Jounin turned their heads In surprise, as they saw who said It

To their surprise It was Kakashi Hatake, the leader and Sensei of Team 7, before Sasuke left.

"The student of the fourth Hokage. Sounds Interesting, but maybe It's for the best, seeing how you originally were Sasuke's Sensei back then." Danzo Said, "You are to train Sasuke anything he wishes to learn." Danzo Informed, before he and Sasuke left, while Kakashi bowed

Kakashi was about to leave the room, until Jiraya stopped him.

"Kakashi, why do you Intend to teach Sasuke? Unless you have a plan to beat Danzo at his own game by using Sasuke?" Jiraya Asked, Kakashi didn't look at him

"No." Kakashi Replied

"Then why teach him? You know as much as we do he's not the same Sasuke as he was before. Plus the last time you taught him he used your techniques against his friends, aren't you aware of that?" Tsunadae Asked, Sternly

"Yes I am. I am well aware of that. I failed Sakura and Naruto before, I failed two of my students, and I know because of me they're on the run. But none of that matters, as Jounin I am supposed to take orders from the Hokage himself." Kakashi Replied

"So you teach the one student that left the village for power?! Kakashi I don't understand you sometimes! You neglected Naruto and Sakura for Sasuke, the least you could do Is refuse to teach that brat anything!" Tsunadae Argued

"I'm sorry….. But It's my Job to take orders from the Hokage himself." With that Said Kakashi left the room, leaving everyone Jounin Shocked

* * *

(With Naruto And Sakura)

The two had made It to a cave, a dark spooky, primitive, but warm cave. It was already nigh time so they rested to sleep, unpacking their sleeping bags next to each other.

Naruto was by the fire he made, and Sakura was setting the beds up. For a while now since they last saw Sasuke, Naruto hadn't spoken to Sakura, and It made her really upset.

"N-Naruto-Kun…" Sakura Said

Naruto looked up at Sakura, before saying, "Sakura-Chan…."

Sakura sat right next to Naruto, and leaned on his right shoulder.

"Naruto-Kun…. I'm so sorry. I know I should've never said that. You're right, If I had went to Sasuke I would've been made an S-Class Missing Nin, or worse be an experiment of Orochimaru… I Just know It's partly my fault for the whole team 7 separation and destruction….. All I ever did was try and look good for Sasuke… And Scowl you Naruto-Kun…I'm really sorry. What I said was so selfish…. I could've created myself a problem I could've never come back from….." Sakura Said, as her voice broke and she began tearing up

"Sakura-Chan. Just forget It. I'm not mad at you anymore. You learned your mistakes and now you finally know what could've happened… I can't hate you, nor ever will, you're the only one I love." Naruto Said with a soft Smile

"Wha-What about Hinata….. Do you know she has a crush on you?" Sakura Asked

"I know….. But I Just don't feel the same with her as I do with you….. To me Hinata's a friend, and I think she understands that now." Naruto Replied

Which he was right at, Hinata had been thinking for a while, and had realised It was Just a crush, and Naruto's ninja way Inspired her a lot, which was confused with a crush. Naruto only found out while he was gone, but of course he didn't feel the same as she did with him. She was closer to Kiba, and everyone knew he had a crush on Hinata. Naruto and Sakura could only hope that Sasuke doesn't get in the way.

Naruto gently stroked Sakura's hair, as he leaned on her. Sakura and Naruto wanted this moments to last forever, but for now It was time for bed, and the two had to get ready.

Naruto stood up, and read through his clans scrolls, and found a sealing Jutsu that allowed him to put up a barrier which disguises Itself with the terrain. After doing multiple seals, and hand sign, the barrier which looked like the cave's sides was summoned, and Naruto could easily rest since It will last for days.

Sakura got the bed bags ready, and laid them next to each other, and she took off her vest, then her skirt and bicycle shorts, then her ninja shoes, and laid In her bed In her underwear, making Naruto blush furiously.

"Naruto-Kun…. What's wrong?" Sakura Asked In Concern

"Ummmm…. Sakura-Chan….. Do you have any pyjamas?..." Naruto Asked Nervously

"Why… You don't like this view?" Sakura Asked, before she did a sexy pose, "What about now?" Sakura Asked, as she winked at Naruto and stuck her tongue out at him

Naruto Just blushed even more, before taking a few steps back while almost collapsing, while holding his nose from bleeding. Sakura Chuckled In victory, as her seduction was as effective as ever. Naruto Smirked back, and combat this by taking hic clothes besides his underwear off, which made Sakura almost nosebleed and collapse after seeing the half naked blond.

Naruto walked towards Sakura and the two put their sleeping bags together, while zipping down one end. Naruto and Sakura both held each other, Sakura's pink underwear against Naruto's green underwear. Her small breasts squished between Naruto's chest as he blushed furiously from this.

"… Sakura-Chan….. I need to tell you something." Naruto Informed Sakura looked up at him, "I'm still goanna become Hokage, and protect the village." Naruto Said

"But Naruto-Kun…. You can't, you've been banished, and we're still being hunted down by the village, and we know Danzo Is Hokage now." Sakura Reminded

"Yeah I know….. But I can't let things go the way they are… I'm pretty sure Granny Tsunadae told you about this bastard as much as the Pervy-Sage did?" Naruto Asked

"Yes she did." Sakura Replied, "She told me many things, how he wants power, how he wants the title, and….. How he wants things to work out. A man like Danzo should never become Hokage….. He has nothing that can make him Hokage, even though he tries he will never be a true Hokage….. You're right…. But he's at a higher rank and power, along with most of the Civillian Council who supports him." Sakura Explained

"I Just can't let this go…. I don't think he'll stop here either…. He'll probably try and take over the whole country….." Naruto Said

"Yeah I know." Sakura Admitted

"Plus with Sasuke's help he'll become his advisor, and I Just know he'll become his successor, and continue the same work." Naruto Said

"I know." Sakura Said

"Still….. I can't believe my parents were heroes. And not Just heroes. Great heroes. For years I looked at my father's head, admiring him every day, and now I discover the one person I admired, and had sealed the demon In me, Is the same person who brought me Into this world… I…. I can't believe they kept It a secret for so long….. It was enough they all hated me for having something Inside of me I didn't realise until two and a half years ago, but now I know I'm the last member of the Namikaze Clan… What else am I? Am I…. I Just don't know what to say? To be honest I don't wanna know anything about myself than I do now." Naruto Said Sadly

Sakura moved closer, and hugged Naruto hard.

"I do know you're a kind person… I know you're kind hearted, and you'd do anything for anyone, and you are the best ninja I know." Sakura Said

Naruto Smirked, before they kissed and went to be.

* * *

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Unknown, Time: 09:00 PM)

Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Lee all were waiting for Tsunadae In a abandoned building, which was once an Apartment. It was dark, but had very little lighting. There were webs everywhere, and many old crates around making It a suitable place for private conversations.

"I Just hope that we're not too early. I have to go home because of a few meetings I have with my Clan. Right Akamaru?" Kiba Asked

"WOOF!" Akamaru Barked In Agreement

BASH!

BASH!

"OW SHIKAMARU WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kiba Demanded Angrily

"For speaking too loud. You do understand what we're doing Is considered treason by our Hokage- _Sama_ right? Troublesome." Shikamaru Replied, his voice filled with Annoyance

"He's right." Agreed Tsunadae, as she along with Jiraya and Shizune with Tonton walked out of the shadows, "Otherwise we'll be spending the next decade In prison for speaking against our so called _Superior_." Tsunadae Said

"So what's the plan?" Shikamaru Asked

"We already established a small underground of villagers who despise Danzo's new rules, and Sasuke's stubbornness. But still there are things they can and can't do, so we'll need all the Shinobi help we can get." Tsunadae Explained

"I can see a few of you decided to bail out?" Jiraya Asked, as he looked at the amount of top ninja there are

"Well… Ever since Naruto's secret has been out, Choji has been more cautious of him. Tentens no different, she sees Naruto as a threat to the village. Neji basically lost faith In him since he was banished, and had resorted back to faith can't be change thing. Ino Kinda hates Naruto for "Kidnapping" Sakura and basically for him having the Kyuubi within him. Shino was never good friends with Naruto, and basically follows Danzos rules and orders. So we're the only ones left who don't despise Naruto." Shikamaru Replied

"I can't believe It." Said a Shocked, and upset Shizune

"Oink." Tonton Agreed

"We're going to have to keep our eyes peeled, Danzo's ROOT program Is everywhere." Tsunadae Warned

"And with my spy network looking for the Akatuski, Naruto and Sakura are safe. And as long as Sakura and Naruto are gone, Sasuke can't marry any girls, which Sasuke doesn't deserve." Jiraya Informed

"But…. How will we know If Naruto-Kun and Sakura-Chan are alright?" Lee Asked

"Then we're going t have to trust them Lee." Tsunadae Replied, "Kakashi's teaching Sasuke all about the fourth's Jutsus, and moves. Maybe we should try and warm them." Tsunadae Said

"Yeah but how…. With Danzo as Hokage, and most of the village under his control, the chances of warning them, or at least one of them, are low. We need more help." Shikamaru Suggested

"Done. I already Informed the Kazekage, by tomorrow he'll be here to discuss with Danzo." Jiraya Informed

"I'm still not so sure Gaara can handle him. Danzo Is a slippery snake, trust me there were countless court cases against him, and every single one had the same results, he was free without even a slap to the wrist." Tsunadae Said

"We have to start somewhere don't we? If Gaara can't do anything. Then maybe It'll help start things off. We need all the help we can get since Danzo Is Hokage now." Jiraya Said, and everybody agreed

But what they haven't realised was that Kakashi was right behind them, reading his orange book while listening to the conversation.

" _Naruto….. Sakura….. I'm so sorry for all of this."_ Kakashi Thought, before taking his leave

* * *

(Location: Hokage's Tower, Specific Location: Hokage's Office)

Danzo was staring at the window, with Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten, and Shino behind him.

"So I hear that a few of you decided to rebel I hear?" Danzo Asked

"Well we're not so sure Hokage-Sama…. But with the rest of the elite on Naruto's side, they rather prefer him than you. It's only In theory that they might rebel, we have no Idea." Neji Replied

"I still don't understand them though. I mean It's Naruto, he has the Kyuubi Inside of him, he took Sakura, and left the village. I thought Shikamaru was smart enough to see that Naruto Is a threat. I mean, he was never mature at all, plus we don't know If he was lying to us about the whole time since we graduated." Ino Said

"Then wait It out. If Tsunadae and the others are planning a rebellion against me, I want their heads and their bodies burnt for their treachery. However, If we did that too early, then the villagers will believe they're no longer safe, and either go against me, or leave, either way It'll crash the economy of the village." Danzo Said

"And what about Naruto and Sakura?" Tenten Asked

"Naruto and Sakura will be brought back. Already I have other Ideas for the Kyuubi brat, and his demon. If there are any signs for them, I want you to stop them. And If the other elite try and stop you…. Kill them." Danzo Said

They all bowed down before leaving. Leaving a Smirking Danzo to his plans.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well sorry for the wait. Projects working on, and school work I have to do.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Bye Dudes .


	5. Chapter 5 Yagura

Chapter 5

Yagura

"Speaking"

 **"Inner\Demon Speaking"**

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _"Inner\Demon Thoughts"_**

 **"JUTSU\MOVE SPEAKING"**

 ** _"JUTSU\MOVE THOGUHTS"_**

* * *

 **Last Time:** After Sasuke came back to Konoha from trying o take back Naruto and Sakura, Danzo managed to get Kakashi to train Sasuke not In his Jutus, but those of The Fourth Hokage. With Naruto and Sakura on the run, Tsunadae with the help of Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Lee, with the assistance of Jiraya, managed to create an underground who opposes Danzo's rue.

* * *

 **(Story Continues)**

In the morning, at a bright yellow awakening sun light coming form the horizon, Naruto sitting at the edge of a rocky cliff side of a mountain near a cave looked at the sun rise. All he could do was look down, his expression filled with nothing but regret. His sensei, Jiraya always told him about Sauske.

 _"I know you want to save Sasuke Naruto, but think about It, even If a promise from Sakura, do you know, that he might still be the same?"_

Not knowing all Naruto could say that he had to try. But no matter what he did Jiraya was right. And Naruto was wrong. Sasuke was never the same. The rival adoptive brother Naruto once had was now dead. All he Is now Is a former shell of himself, now the new corrupt Orochimaru, who cares about nothing but power. Naruto only thought that he could change him, but now he can see that he can't change Sasuke to the way he was once was, now he's completely different.

With all Naruto could think, all he could think he had made a mistake. Yes maybe he should've killed Sasuke, maybe the civilian council would want him dead, but that would've been better than where they are now. Naruto could only think of what happened In the village by now. Many laws changed, many people started to be put on very strong and short leashes, and many businesses made by families who worked sweat, blood, and tears making, being taken away, and kids maybe taken from their parents to become Shinobi, despite the fact that many of them rather have different dreams.

As Naruto was thinking, Sakura came from behind him, holding two cups of water, and sitting next to him, she Smiled at him, before giving him the cup.

"Morning Sakura-Chan." Naruto Said, with a Smile.

"Morning Naruto-Kun." Sakura Said, with a Smile.

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto Said, as he looked down, his expression turning back to It's regretful. "Do you think…." Naruto Said slowly, regret In his voice. "That Granny Tsunadae, and Pervy-Sage, were right?" Naruto Asked Sakura.

"What do you mean Naruto-Kun?" Sakura Asked In Confusion, but that later disappeared when Naruto looked at her.

"I mean that, I heard that… They both said Sasuke wouldn't change after leaving for Orochimaru…. They said we were wasting our time, and that It's too late for him." Naruto Replied, In Sadness.

By then Sakura knew what Naruto was talking about. Yes. Tsunadae and Jiraya, both always said Sasuke was It was Impossible to get Sasuke back at this point, even If they did he wouldn't be the same person as he once was. And they were right.

"Yes, we were being stubborn, we didn't realise what he had become now" Sakura Said, with regret as well.

"Because of me… Konoha may turn for the worst, I allowed Sasuke to become what he IS, and I have also allowed Danzo to become Hokage, what sort of ninja does that." Naruto Said, while Sakura scooted next to him, and knew his voice was filled with Sadness, and Anger towards himself.

"It's not your fault entirely Naruto-Kun, I'm to blame as well, If I haven't made you promise me to bring him back this wouldn't have happened. You were doing everything you can to go for him and bring him back, you even tried to leave the village without permission. You worked so hard. To fulfil that promise, It's my fault." Sakura Said, as she hugged Naruto.

Naruto Smiled at her, before looking at her with loving eyes. "It was both of our fault. I Just hope now that Konoha won't be for the terrible." Naruto Said.

* * *

(Timeskip: A Few Hours Later, Location: Village Hidden In The Steam, Specific Location: Streets)

Not far from Naruto's and Sakura's location, was a hidden village, known as the village hidden In the steam.

And for a specific reason.

Ninja from this village learn the arts of "Steam" which Is a combination of fire and water, combining two elements to create a mist of steam to confuse enemies, and the arts of "Boil" where they boil their enemies. This village Isn't a elemental village like the others, It's the same size as Konoha, and has a large Shinobi force, but the village has a Stekage, the leader of the village, corrupt, trying to lead the village to greatness. Though despite that, there was one more thing that was In the village. And this was the one thing they were soon to discover.

The village was hidden In the woods, where there were surrounding It was water, Just a lake next to the village. Both Naruto and Sakura could tell security was tight, and this was due to enemies trying to get Into the village and kill the Stekage In order to gain power. There were many shops, and the people live In peace and happiness despite their corrupt Stekage. The Shinobi were dressed differently, they consisted of dark samurai armour all wrapped around their body, however they had designs of one, but modified, for Instance the protective skirt of the Samurai was missing and Instead had Just armour around their legs. Their faces were uncovered, but In the centre of their chest armour was the village's symbol, which was three wave lines going from left to right, and going down on each other.

There were many shops and services Just as like as any village.

"So this Is Steam Isn't It?" Naruto Asked.

"Yeah It Is." Sakura Replied.

The village was new to them, as they never had been there before.

"HEY KID!" Naruto and Sakura looked at three men surrounding someone, someone small looking how they all saw down. The men looked to be thirty years old each, with Smirks. "LOOK YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!" One Yelled, In a voice filled with Happiness, however this was due to him messing with someone. "YOU'RE SUCH A WASTE OF SPACE!" Another Yelled.

Naruto and Sakura walked towards the three men, and saw that they surrounded what appeared to be a boy, someone who was curled up In a ball, with his head on his knees and crying.

"P-please leave me alone." He Said. By then one of the men grabbed the boy's pale brown hair.

"Or else what kid!" He Said.

"Or we deal with you." Naruto Said, as he walked by them, and stepped affront of the kid.

"What we're Just having fun." The man Said.

"What are you doing with him?" Naruto Asked.

"Just teaching him a lesson." One of the men Answered. "We were Just eating, our lunch not too far from here. All we did was enjoy ourselves till this kid stole a piece of bread that was my snack." HE Explained.

Naruto looked back at the boy, and saw between his feet was a piece of bread, that couldn't be considered a proper meal. It was the size of small stick, and could hardly feed anyone. Obviously this kid was hungry telling from the large bites he had taken. Naruto looked back at the man.

"He looks hungry, he didn't mean It." Naruto Said, and that's when the man he was talking to got mad.

"THAT BRAT!" He Yelled, as he was about Jump on the kid.

 **PUSH!** Immediately, Sakura pushed him to the ground. **BOOM!**

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sakura Yelled.

"If this Is your girlfriend I suggest you stay back before things get really tough. Otherwise she'll end up with purple eyes once we're done." One of the men Said.

"Try, I'm stronger than you think." Sakura Said.

"Leave him alone or else." Naruto Said.

"Or else what." He Said, before the guy on the ground got up, and all three were walking to them.

But they were stopped when a Steam Shinobi stepped In, and punched him In the face. **PUNCH!** HE then grabbed him by the collar. **GRAB!** "Are you an Idiot?! Do you really want to release It?!" He demanded, and then all three men's eyes widened In realization and Immediately left with terrified looks, as they look at almost what they have done, and soon the Shinobi left.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto Asked, Ignoring what Just happened. Both Naruto and Sakura were confused why they left all terrified, but they shook It off an kneeled down to the kid. One there the kid lifted his head up. Once there, they could see him. They saw his purple feared eyes, fair skin, pale brown messy short hair, his dirt cloak pale brown, and his grey T-Shirt, with fishnets under his sleeves reaching close to his elbows, and his brown pants, and blue ninja shoes. For Naruto, and Sakura, they both could detect one thing about hm, they weren't sure what It was, but they could tell he had some kind of strange Chakra signature. One that only one person they know who has something like this… Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto Said. "I think he's… a Jinchuriki." Naruto Said.

"Yes sir, I am. The Stekage-Sama said I'm the weapon to bring this village to greatness, he said that that's my purpose." The boy Said.

"Like me In the past." Naruto Said, Quietly, enough so that Sakura could hear him.

Sakura kneeled down to him, and Said, "Is this how you're treated all the time?" Sakura Asked.

"Yes… But my Injuries heal." The Boy Said.

"Because they heal faster than others doesn't mean they don't hurt at all." Naruto Said. "Do you have any friends, people that like, or family?" Naruto Asked.

"No…. As a weapon I'm not supposed to." The Boy Said.

"What's your name?" Naruto Asked.

"Yagura." The Boy now known as Yagura Replied.

"Anything else?" Naruto Asked.

"No, Just that." Yagura Replied.

Naruto then brought Sakura up, and went next to her with their backs facing Yagura.

"Sakura-Chan, he's like me, In the past." Naruto Said.

"Is that what really happened to you Naruto-Kun, the same?" Sakura Asked.

"Yes Sakura-Chan." Naruto Replied. "I can't leave him here, I Just can't let this go on for him, this Is suffering." Naruto Said.

"I know Naruto-Kun, but you said It yourself, he's a Jinchuriki, a weapon this village believes him, he's Important for them I doubt they'll Just let us take him." Sakura Said.

"It may not be bad Sakura-Chan, the council always hated me In Konoha even the villagers so I think we can go to the Stekage to ask for an adoption In my name." Naruto Said.

"Naruto-Kun, taking care of a child Is hard work, not as In Shinobi work but parenting that means you would he parent." Sakura Said. "Which means you can't handle this alone I'll help." Sakura Said, with a small Smile.

"Are you sure Sakura-Chan?" Naruto Asked

"Yes Naruto-Kun." Sakura Replied with a Smile, and with that Naruto picked Yagura up, with Sakura stroking the kids hair and they took him to the Stekage.

* * *

(Location: Stekage's Office)

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Shouted, an upset Stekage. The Stekage was a man In his early Thirties, with pale skin, messy purple hair, and purple eyes, he wore the basic Kage robes but these were dark, and he was slightly taller than Naruto and Sakura. "This boy Is the villages weapon and our only chance to become an elemental village." The Stekage explained. "I can't Just let you adopt him." He Said.

"But your villagers were mistreating him, and It's not fair to mistreat him because he has the three tails Inside him." Naruto Said.

"I'll be sure later you be quite to reveal Information to any outsiders." The Stekage Said, In a Stern voice, while looking at Yagura. "This boy Is more valuable to us than money with the three tails Inside of him." The Stekage Said.

"There has to be some way you could become an elemental village without Yagura." Sakura Said.

"Look at the other elemental villages." The Stekage Said. "Leaf has one, Sand has one, Stone has two, and cloud has two, and Mist has one, and there IS another village which Is favoured to become an elemental village with one." The Stekage Explained. "Overall I can't allow this adoption to proceed." The Stekage Said.

"We are not weapons!" Naruto Growled at the Stekage, who was at first surprised, but then he grew frustrated, and realised what Naruto had said.

"What do you mean by that, you seem familiar." He Said.

"I'm the nine tailed Jinchuriki that's why! We're not weapons but people! People who you should stop disrespecting!" Naruto Growled at the Stekage.

"NINE TAILS! WHY WOULD THE JINCHURIKI OF KONOHA BE DOING IN MY VILLAGE! AND WHY ARE YOU THREATENING ME!" HE Demanded In an Angry Tone.

"Because people like you I hate because you believe you could take advantage of people who are weak and can't do anything, I know because I went through that In my village like Yagura Is right now!" Naruto Said.

"Listen Child! Unlike you I'm more than old enough to understand how the world works, unlike you I don't live In a childish world, I live In a world filled with Shinobi alike! Not everyone can be talked to do something, for Instance Orochimaru, that man was talked to stop his attacks against the leaf village and left to become a missing nin, the world Is a dangerous place so we have to take action!" He Said.

"By letting a kid get abused by the villagers." Sakura Said.

"The villagers will stop eventually, and besides the abuse of one child doesn't matter over the whole village!" He Said.

"YES IT DOES!" Naruto Shouted. **BOOM!** Immediately the Stekage fell back from his chair, as he watched with eyes of shock that Naruto destroyed his desk with his fist, Naruto let Yagura stand on the ground with Sakura holding him, while Naruto looked at the Stekage, those Cerulean blue eyes turned to a red fox one. "IT HURTS! AND IT'S PAINFUL! IT EFFECTS US MORE THAN WHAT YOU THINK!" Naruto Shouted.

"Naruto-Kun calm down." Sakura Rushed In front of Naruto, as she looked at Yagura, who was scared, Naruto looked at him, and Sighed, he slowly calmed himself down, to the point which his fox eyes turned to his usual blue Cerulean eyes.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!" He Shouted.

"Let me deal with this Naruto-Kun." Sakura Said, and Naruto Just carried Yagura out of the office.

"When I meant get out I meant you too!" The Stekage Growled, but It was ceased when Sakura grabbed him by the collar, with angry eyes.

"Now where were we." Sakura Said.

Back outside the office both Naruto, and Yagura only hear hitting, punching, and kicking, from the office, Naruto Smiled knowing well Sakura was giving the Stekage what he deserved.

"How did It go?" Naruto Asked as he saw Sakura walked out the office.

"Well." Sakura Replied.

"How." Yagura Said In Shock.

From that point, Naruto and Sakura left the village with Yagura, before a unconscious Stekage woke up from being knocked out, by then a Steam Shinobi came to the Stekage.

"Stekage-Sama, are you okay?" The Shinobi Asked, with concern.

"Yes." The Stekage Said, calmly. "Except, A CHANCE TO MAKE THIS VILLAGE AND ELEMENTAL VILLAGE HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY SEND SHINOBI IMMDIATLEY TO FIND TWO KONOHA SHINOBI!" The Stekage Shouted.

* * *

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Warehouse)

"Well we managed to get as many Shinobi to Join up with us as possible, but still many are with Danzo they don't want to betray their village." Shikamaru Said, to Tsunadae.

"That will have to do." Tsunadae Said.

"And Gaara has arrived In Konoha to confront Danzo but I'm not sure If he can handle him, Konoha Is out of his Jurisdiction." Shikamaru Said.

"That may be true, but he can help us with a little Information against Danzo." Tsunadae Said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hopefully you enjoyed not much I know so sorry. 


End file.
